Midnight Maiden
by Contessabieber
Summary: Contessa is a newborn vampire well lets just say half human and half vampire. What happens when she meets a boy named Justin Bieber and falls in love with him? How will he react to her secret.


**Okay guys I love Justin Bieber and Twilight! Soo I wondered why I never made a calibration! Sooo here it is I hope you like it! -ContessaBieber**

I awoke from the burning sensation that went through my body. I don't know what happened, who I am, or where I am. I opened my eyes too look up to 8 beautiful people.

A Beautiful blond girl with a Big teddy bear man with big muscles and ,dark brown hair with, his arms wrapped around her. A man with Curly blond hair with a short pixie looking girl with short spiky hair holding her hand. A Handsome blond hair man with I guess his beautiful wife with Brown hair. Then I looked at the man with the bronze hair and the beautiful girl with brown hair.

But one thing is, they were all pale with golden eyes. _'where am I'_ I thought. I started to get scared. The man with the curly blond hair and the man with the bronze hair both spoke at the same time, "Carlisle. She's scared." How did they know that. I got up and ran to the closest door I could find but the man with the bronze hair stood in front of it and blocked the way.

"I want go home!" I cried. But the thing was, I didn't know where home was. "Don't fear young one." The man with the blond hair who I assumed was Carlisle. "Yes we all know that your scared but you can't."

I didn't understand. "Carlisle, explain." The man with bronze hair spoke. "Lets start off by telling you our names. My name is Carlisle." He said. "And this is my wife Esme." The Big bear man said "I'm Emmet and this Is my wife Rosalie." He said while waving. I felt someone run next to me right away and hugged me and said, "I'm Alice! I can tell we are going to be great friends and sisters!" She said excitedly. "Ohh and I almost forgot. This is my husband Jasper." Then the Brown haired girl looked at me and smiled warmly, "I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. And this is my Husband Edward." He smiled at me.

"Well since we've all introduced ourselves now we should start telling you the truth." Carlisle said. "Can I get something to drink first I'm REALLY thirsty." I told them. My throat was on fire! It was dried up and I don't think I could handle it anymore.

"Ohh I'm sorry your thirst I forgot how much pain your in now but, we have to explain all of this first okay?" He told me. "Okay but, I don't feel normal?" I said to him. "You are not normal anymore. You probley won't believe us but, Your like us now. A vampire." When he said the word I laughed. "Are you serious I'm a fictional character? Okay seriously? Tell me the truth."

"It is the truth. Here Alice pass me the mirror." Carlisle said. When I looked at myself in the mirror I gasped. That's not me. I was pale like them but most of all, my eyes were red.

"You are right. I'm a monster!" I sobbed, but I couldn't cry. Bella sat next to me and rubbed my back soothingly and said, "Shhhhhhh! Everything is going to be alright! We are going to teach you our ways and you are not a monster!"

"How am I not a monster I have to kill people to live!" I sobbed. "We kill animals to live. Its not as appealing a humans but it takes our hunger away." I looked up at her and smiled. "Well can we get going soon because im starving!" I said and they laughed.

We all walked out of the house. "Wait how are we going to kill the animals and how are we supposed to find them." They all laughed. "You already have your weapons and you have super strength and super speed!" Emmet said excitedly.

"WOAH! REALLY! THAT'S SOO COOL!" I said excitedly. "I'll take lead okay?" Carlisle said to all of us but I knew it was just for me. Then all of them disappeared. I looked around and then I smelt them soo I followed their scent. Then I realized they ran.

I prepared for my first run. I bent my knees and then sped off. This is sooo fun! All I could see was trees blurring past me. I caught up with them and ran past them. They all yelled out to me to slow down so I did.

When we all stopped Edward said to me "Now follow your senses it will help." I looked at him and smiled "Okay I'll do that." I listened and I could hear birds, deer and a whole wack of others! But one thing smelled the most appealing. A grizzly bear. I couldn't bear myself so I ran up right to it surprising it and snapped its neck and it instantly fell limp in my laps.

I felt scared at first but my throat was burning soo much I couldn't resist soo I bit the dead grizzly in the neck and swallowed the most amazingest thing I've ever had. My razor sharp teeth were nothing to the flesh of the bear. Biting it felt like biting through butter.

When I was done I went hunted a heard of deer. I ran back to the Cullen's and told them I was full. They laughed at me. "What's the matter?" I asked them. "Your covered in blood!" Emmet laughed. I looked down at my clothes. They were all bloodstained. I frowned. "I don't have any other clothes." Alice perked right up and ran over to me.

"Do you like shopping?" she asked me. "Yes! But I have no money." Everyone laughed. "Your part of the family now our money is your money! Come on I'll get you some of my clothes your just about my size!"

When we got back from shopping we talked about stuff. "Do you remember your name?" Jasper asked me. "No I don't." I sighed. "Well we should name you then!" Alice Chimed in. "That's a great idea Alice!" Esme said.

"It has to be unique and special!" Rosalie said. "I remember one thing." I said to them. "My best friends name was tessa." "Well maybe we should add something onto it, then it would sound special!" Alice chirped. "Taniessa?" Rosalie said. "Nah I don't think that suits her. "Vanessa?" Bella Said. "I don't think so. Hmmmm."

"I think I got one that you would all like." I said. "What's the name?" "Well I remember reading this story about the royal family and there was this princess named Contessa."

"That is right! I read the story! And I like the name!" Esme said. "Yeah I like that name too!" Alice said. "Well her name has been decided its Contessa Cullen." I smiled and Emmet came over and patted me on the back. "Lets test out her fighting skills! The fast way she killed that grizzly I say she's a tough match for me!"

I was always up for a good challenge so I accepted. We walked outside and began. I dodged every time he tried to attack but once when he got my down I got up and got mad. I ran towards him and grabbed his wrists and he screamed out in pain. "Bella make her stop!" then Emmet fell on the ground and stopped screaming.

"What did you do?" I asked her. "I put a shield over him." "Oh! Im sorry I hurt you!" I didn't touch him because I was scared.

"Contessa has a power." Carlisle smiled. Everyone nodded. They got the mirror and my hair was red and my hands were glowing. "Woahh!" "It looks like when you get mad you burn people."Carlisle said. "Well we better help you control your anger!" Emmet said playfully but we all knew I had to control it.

3 Years later….. (AN: In my story Vampires don't sparkle in the sun or burn up. Nothing happens!)

I figured out im half human and half vampire. Which is pretty cool for me so I can blend in more. We were moving to Atlanta because we wanted warm weather. Not cold. Soo we bought a big house in Atlanta and moved into it. When we were all settled away I grabbed my skateboard and helmet and skateboarded on the sidewalk. I did 360's and a whole wack of other tricks.

When I was about to pull another 360 I ran into a rock and fell face first into the pavement. I started crying. I think I got a broken nose. I heard footsteps running towards me and I looked up.

**I Hope you like it soo far! I spent almost 3 hours writing this and its 2:30AM here where I live in Canada soo its pretty late! My birthday is tomorrow July the 8****th**** soo I won't be able to write then soo don't expect me to get back right away! Alright please review! **


End file.
